


Requests

by iconforagaymess



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconforagaymess/pseuds/iconforagaymess
Summary: Various Requests from Tumblr
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Wanda Maximoff x Mechanic!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> request from ohfuckno on Tumblr who requested "heyyyy!!!! congrats on the 200 followers!!! 💕💕💕💕 do you have any hcs for Wanda X quinjet mechanic!Reader?? I think that may be an interesting dynamic..."

  * Wanda met you the for the first time when Steve brought the Quinjet back trashed
  * Like absolutely trashed
  * There were branches in the engine and dents all over the body
  * “What happened? Ya let Hulk out?”
  * You pull a rather large branch out of the metal body
  * “Actually the tree was my fault sorry.”
  * "Okay then”
  * Wanda was curious
  * You weren’t intimidated by team like most of the other mechanics
  * You threw sarcasm back at Tony, returned Sam’s incessant flirting, and teased Clint and Nat
  * She started hanging around the tarmac and garage more
  * (More being relative as she never hung out there before and now she was there all the time)
  * She’d bring everyone coffee (So it wouldn’t be suspicious that she was down there, Still totally was)
  * Once the two of you became close she’d “ _help_ ” fix the jet
  * Really she’d just sit around stealing your snacks and try to distract you while you worked
  * “Pass the torque wrench?”
  * “Sure, which is that?”
  * “You’ve been helping me for months and you still don’t know what the tools are?”
  * Wanda likes to stare at your hands, sometimes, which are perpetually covered in oil and calloused from working
  * “Do your hands ever get clean?”
  * You shrug. “Yeah sometimes.”
  * You got a call from Steve saying that the Jet was destroyed, again
  * When it landed, the outside looked okay
  * As soon as the ramp lowered you were shocked
  * Wires were exposed **EVERYWHERE**
  * Steve shrugs at you as he and the team exited
  * You went aboard the jet to get a closer look and JESUS
  * It was like a hurricane had landed inside the jet
  * “Please tell me this wasn’t you”
  * “Well, it wasn’t _just_ me”
  * “Yeah, who else could make such a mess?”
  * “I don't know, Nat’s pretty messy.”
  * “hmm” you hummed and walked over to her.
  * “You want to know what I think, Maximoff?”
  * “What?” She smirked at you
  * “I think that you mess the jet up on purpose, so that I’ll come down here to fix it up.”
  * “Is that so?”
  * “I think you like me, Maximoff.”
  * Wanda chuckles to herself, pulls the collar of your coveralls and brings you close to her
  * You can feel her breath against your lips.
  * “Well, what’re you gonna do about it, Y/L/N?”
  * You lick your lips and lean forward, your noses are brushing.
  * “Your move.”




	2. Clingy!Carol Danvers x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested "Hi. I was wondering if I could request some Carol Danvers hcs? Maybe where Carol is comforting the reader after she’s had a shitty day and is extra affectionate and touchy and lovey..? (if that makes sense) a female reader would be great too if that’s ok"

  * Carol was a touchy person in general
  * Years of having to push aside her human emotions and physical needs made her all the more clingy
  * That being said, its not like she had to be holding onto you, or touch you in someway
  * She just liked being around you
  * When you had a bad day her clinginess escalated ten-fold
  * You’d come home, feeling run down, tired, and honestly a little pissed off
  * Carol would know, because of course she would, so shed have your favorite snacks out on the coffee table
  * She’d put out your pajamas on the bed and queue up an old movie that the two of you loved to watch together
  * You’d quickly change and flop on the couch, you’d wrap up in a blanket.
  * Carol would bring out the rest of the snacks and worm her way in between you and the back of the couch
  * She’d pull you against her and wrap her arms around your waist
  * You’d melt into her, feeling warmth and love radiating from her
  * She whispers affirmations in your ear
  * “I love you so much baby”
  * “You’re okay, you’re so strong”
  * And the like
  * Eventually you’d turn over, wrap your arms around Carol and bury your face in her neck
  * Carol would run her hands up and down your back and kiss the top of your head.
  * You’d leave trails of light kisses along her neck and collar bones
  * Carol would release little giggles as your lips tickle her skin
  * “Feeling better, babe?”
  * You let a small smile rest on your lips as you reach up and kiss her lips.




	3. Height Difference Lena Luthor x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested "hi!! can you do 17 on the kissing prompts with lena where the reader is the shorter one? thank you and congrats on 200 followers!!"  
> (17) height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes

You smiled in greeting, nodding your head at Jess. She gives you a small smile and waves you in. You push through the door to Lena’s office, lugging your camera bag in with you. Lena’s back was turned to you, her phone up to her ear as she admired the view from her widows. You quietly sat your bag down on the couch, and you just watched her. After a minute, Lena pulled the phone from her ear, hung up, and deeply sighed.

You cleared your throat, which caused Lena to flinch and whip around to you.

“Y/N, you scared me.” She placed a hand over her heart, a small smile, breaking across her painted lips.

“I’m sorry, Lena. But I had an appointment.”

“Right, the CatCo cover. It’s been a busy day and it must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Its fine, I can come back later, if there is something you need to be doing.” Lena quickly shook her head.

“No, just set up and I’ll finish up the few things I need to do.” You nod and and start pulling your camera and other equipment out. You take a couple of test shots, check the lighting and coloring, before telling Lena that you were ready for her. She nodded her understanding. You got her set up and snapped some quick shots, before adjusting your angle.

Lena was your favorite person to work with. She was naturally photogenic, and you often found yourself staring at her rather than doing your job. Today was one of those times. Her hair was down, and she didn’t have her signature red lip stain on. In fact, all in all, she looked soft.

“Something wrong?” Lena asked, pulling you out of your thoughts.You quickly shake your head. Lena turned towards her desk and leaned down against it. “You seem distracted.”

“How could I not be,” you mutter under your breath. She chuckles lightly, evidently hearing you. She stalks over to you. Despite her soft appearance, she was still wearing her heels. She was a good six inches taller than you with the heels on. She leans down slightly, not quite eye-to-eye.

“What were you distracted by, Y/N?” You bite your bottom lip, and make eye contact with her. The corner of her lips turn up, her tongue darts out to lick a stripe across her bottom lip. Your eyes drop to watch her wet her lips. Your eyes trace over the shapes, memorizing the lines, and the color. The longer you stare the bigger her smirk gets. “I think I know what.” Your eyes snap back to hers. She stands up straight and starts to turn away, your hands grab her collar and push yourself on your toes, but damn those heels. You pull her the rest of the way down and press your lips against hers. It was a quick kiss, you pulled away rather fast, realizing you just kissed your friend and current subject. Lena wasn’t so hasty, she stayed bending down, looking straight at you.

“I’m sorry Lena, I shouldn’t hav-“ Lena interrupted your sentence by kissing you again, her mouth moulding against yours. She lets you go, and smooths out her shirt.

“Lets get back to business, shall we?”


	4. Grumpy (Wanda Maximoff x Natasha Romanoff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested "romantic grumpy hug....Wanda and Nat 💛"

Natasha was having a terrible day. Her girlfriend, Wanda, was still gone after two weeks on a mission. Yes they’ve video chatted but Natasha just wanted her in her arms. There was still no word on when she would return.

She slept terribly, as she had since Wanda left. Without the warmth of another body next to her, she found it almost impossible to stay asleep. So she went to the gym to try and work off her nervous energy. Logically she knew that Wanda was one of the strongest people she knew, let alone the fact that she was stronger than pretty much all of the avengers. But she couldn’t stop her brain from dreaming up the worst.

As she was day dreaming these scenarios she slipped while running on the treadmill. She barely caught herself as she fell. Thankfully Friday is always watching and shut off the treadmill when the AI noticed her tripping. She quietly thanked the entity before wiping her sweat off with a towel. She was still wary, not as trusting of the technology as everyone else seemed to be. She left the gym and decided that she wasn’t going to try to sleep, that there was no point.

She headed down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, thankfully it was still early and all the guys seemed to still be asleep. Natasha scowled when she saw that all of her almond milk was gone from the fridge, and in the cabinets her cereal was gone. She just grumbled and grabbed a protein bar.

Her day kept on getting worse and worse. She was so distracted that she got pinned but Steve. Steve! The walking Dorito man. For the rest of the day a storm cloud held up over Natasha’s head. At around dinner time an alert from Friday let the compound know that the Quinjet was approaching in 5 minutes. Finally, one thing that can shrink Nat’s foul mood.

Natasha waited by the landing pad, a frown plastered on her face while Tony teased her about losing to Steve. The Quinjet came and landed quickly, Sam and Wanda disembarked. As soon as Natasha caught Wanda in her sights she walked over, still looking rather angry.

“Hey, baby,” Wanda started as Nat wrapped her arms around the brunette, burying her face in her neck. “I missed you too.” Wanda hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“Lets get back inside, yeah?”


	5. Staring Amanda Rollins x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested "10 from kiss prompts with Rollins please."  
> 10\. Staring at the others lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in.

Your eyes dropped to her lips, as they normally did when you talked to anybody. You’d gotten chewed out for it all your life. Your eyes were just naturally drawn to someone's lips. You liked to see how they enunciated certain sounds, how their jaw clicked, or how the corners of their lips flickered up and down. But this time you weren’t looking to learn, you realize as you space out. Your eyes drag over the rest of her face, trying to retrace back up to her eyes. You learned to tune her voice out, it seemed like she was constantly angry with you. Your eyes started trailing back down, determined to rest on her lips. Her jaw was tense, red was tinging her cheeks and forehead.

“Y/N, are you even listening to me?” Rollins almost yelled, her beautiful drawl falls out of the lips, you were quickly becoming obsessed with it. Your eyes snap back up to hers. You clear your throat.

“Of course, you were angry at me, again.” You shrug and she groans.

“It's more than that,” She starts in again, your brain tunes her out. Your eyes find her lips, you lick your own and catch the bottom one between your teeth. “You need to start watching out for yourself. One day you’ll forget your vest and get shot for real. You’ll wake up too much more than a bruised rib and a black side.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Detective Rollins, I’d think you cared about me.” A smirk graced your lips. Amanda rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth ticked upwards, betraying the annoyance and anger she is exuding.

"Of course I care, you're my partner."

"That's not how I meant." You lean towards her, you hear her take a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes flicker over your face, landing on your mouth for a half-second, long enough for you to notice. You were close enough to smell the mint of the gum she was just chewing, and the rose from her shampoo. She shakes her head. Her eyes make their way back to yours, before snapping back down when you licked your bottom lip again. You pull away from her, just then remembering you were in the conference room, where any of your squad could enter.

“We should probably get back,”Amanda says, almost whispering. You nod and try to blink away the thoughts of her mouth.

“Ye-yeah, we should. They’ll probably need us soon.” You slowly turn to leave, trying (and failing) to forget the moment you two just shared. You were a step away from the door when you felt her hand wrap around your forearm. She pulls you till you’re turned around. Her eyes scan to your lips before snapping up to your eyes again. She puts her hand on the back of your head and pulls you to her lips. It’s short and sweet, she pulls away quickly. She drops her arms and reaches for the door, not acknowledging you. You quickly pull her back and press your lips to hers again, harsher, but loving. She wraps her arms around your neck and you pull her hips to yours.

“Wow,” you whisper against her lips, pulling away slowly.


End file.
